


More than a Band

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Act! Addict! Actors! Inspired, Argosanbaka Supremacy, I apologize if there are many mistakes in format and grammar, I did this for myself because I couldn’t get it put of my head but I hope you enjoy, I don’t really know the layout of the Argo sharehouse so I apologize if I got the locations wrong, I hastily wrote this on my phone in the span of 2-3 hours I think, Out of Character, The scene where Harugumi/Spring Troupe convinces Itaru to stay but it’s Argonavis, YuuWata if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ren, Rio, Banri, and Pon-chan are worried about Wataru and Yuuto’s increasing one-sided arguments.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	More than a Band

**Author's Note:**

> Fo those who don’t know A3!, here’s the scene in both game and anime form for reference/your understanding.
> 
> https://youtu.be/MYQwfCkkRDQ

Okay,” Wataru huffs. “Who did it?”

The tones alone would send chills down one’s spine, and for Argonavis, it was not a good sign.

“Did what exactly?” Yuuto asks, as calmly as possible.

Wataru simply shows them an empty cake box.

“I’m surprised you would suspect me, Matoba.” Rio says with a sigh, with a hint of mocking disbelief. 

“We had cake?” Ren asks innocently as he lifts Pon-chan onto his lap, the puppy seemingly staring intently at Wataru, or was it the empty cake box rather?

“We did.” Wataru answers. “And I suppose I can rule you two out of this, which leaves...” his eyes then scan the living room, pausing once they catch sight of Banri, who had just came home from his part-time job, then Yuuto.

“Yuu-!”

“Wait!” Yuuto stands up. “Hold on! Why aren’t you suspecting Banri?!”

“Sus-?”

“I had a slice right before Banri left for his part-time job,” Wataru cuts Banri off. “And I was definitely sure that I left one last slice.”

“...How the hell did you manage to eat an entire cake in the span of a day...?” Rio mutters aside.

Banri silently makes his way to the couch and sits with Rio, Ren, and Pon-chan.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Wataru challenges Yuuto rather than asking.

“I-!” Yuuto exclaims but then pouts immediately. “Yeah, it was me...”

Wataru’s face scrunches up in anger.

“I’m sorry, Wataru!” Yuuto yells. “Truly, I am!” He then puts his the palms of hands together in a pleading manner. “I was curious about why you kept going back to get a slice. You usually take at least a couple whole days to finish a cake so it must’ve been that good. I thought of having a small bite but it was so good that I didn’t realize that I had eaten the slice.” He answers sincerely then pauses, carefully thinking of what he should say next. “I’ll buy you another one right-!”

“No!” Wataru says. “Just-!” He then lifts the cake box above his head but immediately brings it down, slamming it onto the counter surprising them. “I can’t deal with you right now!” And storms off into the hallway.

“Wataru!” Yuuto yells as he chases after Wataru.

From where the remaining three human members of Argonavis sat, they can hear q faint one-sided argument happening that finally ended with a loud door slam. It startled them, including Pon-chan who was now drooping as he laid on Ren’s lap.

“I’m worried too, Ponchan.” Ren said as he pet Pon-chan’s head to comfort the puppy to which he responded with a low whine.

“This is...” Banri starts. “The fourth time Wataru-kun got mad this week, right?”

“Yeah,” Rio answers. “It’s only a matter of time before...” He trails off.

“Before what...?” Banri asks with a frown, almost as though he knows what Rio’s answer will be.

“No!” Ren says. “I won’t let that happen!” His face now showing unwavering determination.

“Nanahoshi, relax I was only joking,” Rio says with reassurance. “But what if...?” He genuinely ponders.

“Hey, Rio!” Banri exclaims. “Ok, let me just-“ He gets up from the couch and goes to the piano. “This is made out of wood, right? So let me just...” He then knocks on the piano’s cover. “That should do the trick.” He grins which quickly fades away into doubt. “I hope.”

Ren can only sigh. Wataru has not been in the best mood at all these days, and that all of the bad mood swings have been caused by Yuuto as well. If their pillars suddenly break,what will happen to them?

‘I don’t have time to think about that!’ Ren thought to himself and shook his head.

“Rio, Banri, Pon-chan, I have an idea.”

* * *

Wataru decided to get up before sunrise. He thought that a walk at this time, and being able to watch the sunrise, would be able to clear his head from the stress of this week and finally get some inspiration for a new song.

“Mom, wait!” A voice yells just as he is about to step out the door.

“Banri...?” He turns around and confirms that the voice calling him Mom was indeed him.

“The divorce is a lie, right? You can’t be serious!” Banri says, rather exaggeratedly but trying his best to say it naturally.

Wataru sighs. “What are you doing, Banri?” He asks unamused.

“Dad was crying, you know!” Rio says as he hurriedly appears in the lounge.

“Kikyo?” Wataru’s face scrunches up in pure confusion.

“You trust him deep down too, don’t you?” Rio says rather convincingly.

Wataru feels a headache coming. “What’s the role-play you-“

“Hold on!” Ren exclaims as he appears, cutting off Wataru. “I’ll go get him right now!” And then runs into the bedroom hallway.

“I didn’t know Ren could act well...” Wataru says aloud.

“Dad, Mom’s leaving us!” Ren yells from the hallway, as he grabs onto something from there and pulls. “Come on, you have to stop her!”

“Wait.” Wataru’s eyes widen in realization at the somehow well done skit before him. ”By process of elimination, that would mean that Dad is...”

And true to Wataru’s assumption, Yuuto, being pulled by the arm by Ren, appears in the scene.

“HONEY!!!” Yuuto shouts as Ren lets his arm go and runs towards him.

“Boo-hoo-hoo...! I will always make sure that my side of the room is spotless! I will make sure to not eat any of sweets and pastries you bring home!” Yuuto says in a way that Wataru could only classify as awful acting but with no fumbles in his lines at all.

“At least the Ren and Kikyo can make up for your and Banri’s daikon acting. Seriously, that’s-“ Wataru is cut off by something tugging at his pants. “You too, Pon-chan?!” He exclaims as the puppy lets go and looks up at him to whine then plops himself on Wataru’s shoe.

“Go on, Dad, say something!” Ren says as Yuuto practically vibrates while bad act crying.

“Think it over, Ma! We all know Pops can be piece of work sometimes.” Rio says.

“I did not think you would roast Yuuto through his character like this...” Wataru side comments.

“You knew all of his flaws and still chose to marry him! Right, Mom?!” Ren exclaims, on the verge of tears.

Then another realization hit Wataru. “Is this about yesterday?” He asks, despite knowing that their act still was not over.

“So please, say you won’t leave us!” Banri yells while bad act crying.

“Boo-hoo...” is all Yuuto can say with his head in his hands, as he slightly peaks at Wataru through his fingers.

It falls silent right after. Rio, Banri, and Yuuto break character and look at Ren in slight confusion. This signals Wataru that Ren must have the final line in this act of theirs.

Ren steps forward, closing the gap between them. Ren slowly lifts his head to make eyecontact with Wataru.

“I want to keep living with you, Mom!” Though said with a soft and subtle voice, conveyed the determination and plea in his line.

“Pffft...” Wataru attempts to hold in his laughter but completely fails. His hearty laughter fills all four corners of the sharehouse. “You guys are hilarious! Were you even listening to yourselves?!”

The other four sigh in relief.

“We got scared that you would leave, so we did some brainstorming last night to figure out how we’d stop you.” Ren says, scooping Pon-chan into his arms after finishing.

“While acting may not be our forte at all,” Rio slyly directs his words to Banri and Yuuto who cringe slightly. “We want to convince you to stay no matter the circumstances.”

“We’ll convince you to keep going with us!” Banri determinedly says.

“So let’s continue on this journey, all us! And have faith in us! Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be, partner?” Yuuto exclaims.

And a timely “Arf!” from Pon-chan too.

“Yuu... you’re talking like a true leader right now.” Wataru says with a soft smile.

“W-Well-!” Yuuto becomes flustered. “It’s for the sake of this band and our friendship entirely after all.”

Wataru sighs. “Seriously though, you all thought I was going to leave?”

“Yeah...” the rest respond.

“Even you, Kikyo?!” Wataru asks in disbelief.

“There is always that possibility.” Rio admits. “And Ren came up with the idea for the etude before I could come to a sound conclusion.”

“Un.” Ren nods. “I didn’t want to think about it too long because we might be too late to stop you.”

“And it was Ren who came up with the concept of us being a family.” Banri says.

“On that note, I wrote the our script by the way!” Yuuto says proudly. “The dialogue should make up for my and Banri’s bad acting.”

“Must you remind him...?” Banri says aside.

Wataru chuckles. “You didn’t have to go that far for me, since I have no intention of leaving at all, whatever the circumstances and possibilities are.” He sighs. “But it was still entertaining to watch, and for once I’m not that embarrassed to be called a Mom.”

The other four find themselves sighing in relief again.

“Now it that’s settled, I need to go on a walk... you want to join me?”

Their faces light up, as the join him on his way out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I will anything and everything to manifest a collab please.
> 
> Also, nearing the end of Valentine’s Magic so good luck to all those tiering and AAside is almost here!!!


End file.
